It All Started With A Game of Spin the Bottle
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Harry and Hermione play spin the bottle with their friends.


"C'mon Harry, or we'll be late!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Harry down the hall.

"Late for what?" Harry asked as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hall by his girlfriend.

"You didn't hear? Fred and George's birthdays are today, and their party is in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Ginny told him, finally releasing him and allowing him to run alongside her. They reached the Fat Lady. "Buckbeak," Ginny muttered, and they climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. All of their friends were sitting in a circle near the fire, wearing party hats that turned their hair all different colors, compliments of Fred and George, who both sat in the circle sporting blue hair. The guys made up the left side of the circle, the girls the right. Harry sat down next to Ron as Ginny sat down next to Hermione. Ginny shot Harry a smile, who forced a smile back, joining Hermione in her eye-rolling afterwards.

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered, nudging Ron with his elbow.

"Spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven, mate. It's a muggle game. Hermione explained the rules, and now we're all ready to play." Harry had unfortunately never been to a party other than his own, as he certainly wasn't allowed to any of Dudley's or his friends' parties, and had no idea how to play.

"What do we do?" Harry whispered back.

"You take turns spinning the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to go in the closet with the person that spun for seven minutes."

"Well what the hell are you supposed to do in the closet?"

Ron shot him a look. "Shit," Harry thought, looking over at Ginny, who winked at him and gave him a wave. But it wasn't her he was worried about. There were many other girls at this party that he could end up in the closet with: Lavender, Parvati, Luna ("How the hell did she get in here?" Harry thought.), Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and...Hermione. "What am I supposed to do if I end up with Hermione? Ron's dating her!" Harry's mind screamed. But Fred had already placed the butterbeer bottle in the center of the circle.

"I'll spin first!" he exclaimed, giving the bottle a twirl. It landed on Ginny. "Hell no!" Fred exclaimed.

"Just spin again," Hermione told him. He did. This time it landed on Neville. "Um...spin again," Hermione repeated. Fred gave the bottle a third spin, and it landed on Lavender.

"Isn't she a little young for me?" Fred questioned as Lavender dragged him to the closet.

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine. I don't bite...much." They entered the closet, where many thumps and moans could be heard, until Fred came stumbling out with lipstick smeared across his face and neck, with Lavender following him with a smirk.

George, who was sitting next to Fred, decided to go next. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Parvati. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, pulling Parvati into the closet, who came willingly. When their seven minutes was up, Ron opened the door to see George and Parvati both making out on the floor, shirtless. They scrambled to put their clothes on, and came out of the closet breathing heavily. Neville spun next, and it landed on Ginny.

"Shit," Harry thought. Neville caught Harry's eye and saw the savage look in it. They exchanged nods before Neville was yanked into the closet. After the door was slammed shut but Ginny, muffled voices and noises could be heard.

"Come...here!"

"No, I said I wouldn't...mmph!"

After that all they heard was loud thumps and banging sounds. When Ron opened the closet door, Neville dashed out, every visible part of him covered in lipstick. He ran up the stairs to the dormitories, crying. Harry looked up at Ginny, who was avoided his eye, before he spun the bottle roughly. It landed right in between Ginny and Hermione. Harry looked at Fred and George.

"Well, I suppose it's your choice," they said. Harry got up, took Hermione's hand, and led her to the closet, leaving behind a very pissed off Ginny and Ron. They entered the closet and closed the door behind them. It was pitch black.

At first there was silence, and then Hermione said, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why isn't Ginny in here with you, instead of me?"

"Because Ginny's a slut."

For a second there was silence. "...I'm dating Ron, Harry."

"I know."

Hermione sighed. "Ok, good, for a second I was worried that you may l-"

"But I wish you weren't." There was a long pause from Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't betray Ron like this."

"He'll never know."

"It doesn't matter Harry, I can't do that to him."

"He doesn't have to find o-"

"I said no!"

"...I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just frustrated, you know? I always knew Ginny had been cheating on me with, well, just about everyone, and I just...need someone to love."

"You have people to love, Harry. You can love Ron. And you can love me."

"But I can't! If I love you, then I end up really loving you! And...I just can't take seeing you with Ron while I have no one...so I haven't broken up with Ginny yet. If I lose her too...I'll lose it. I really just can't take it. I can't take more heartbreak."

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since fourth year."

"Ha, I can beat that," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?"

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Harry, I started liking you in first year."

Harry was silent for a moment, and then Hermione could sense his smile. "This is perfect then! I like you, you like me, all you have to do is break up with...Ron." Harry's enthusiasm faded. "But you won't, will you?"

"I can't. I've waited five years for you Harry, and now I've moved on. I'm with Ron now."

"But..."

"You're time's up!" a voice called from outside the closet, and Ron yanked the door open. He smiled in relief at the sight on Harry and Hermione sitting on opposite sides of the closet.

He smiled at Harry. "Thanks mate," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand and helping her up, leading her back to the circle.

"No problem," Harry whispered after him.

**5 Years Later**

Harry sat alone in his flat, looking at a picture from five years ago, when he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Fred and George had had a birthday party where everyone had hats on that died their hair different colors. Ron and Hermione sat on a couch in the picture. Ron's arms were wrapped around Hermione, who sat on his lap. Harry and Ginny were next to them, with one of Harry's arms lazily draped over Ginny's shoulders. Ron and Ginny looked perfectly content, but there was something in the way Hermione and Harry kept shooting glances at each other every few seconds that reminded Harry of their time in the closet.

"But that was a long time ago," Harry reminded himself mournfully. "Ginny's long gone, I'm alone, and Hermione and Ron are engaged. Voldemort may be gone, but I'm just as screwed up as I was when he was here." Suddenly there was a swish from behind him. He spun around to see Hermione with a cloak draped around her shoulders, tears streaming down her face.

"The engagement's off," she sobbed. Harry rushed to her side.

"What happened?" he asked, leading her to the couch, where they both sat down.

"We got in a fight. He was cheating on me! And with that scum Lavender, too!"

Harry hugged her, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. How did you find out?"

"I walked in on them! In our very own bed! I flooed here just after it happened."

"Hermione," Harry said sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"You were right, too Harry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Hermione replied, glancing over at the picture Harry had previously been looking at. He knew instantly what she was talking about.

"You know, Hermione, I never quite let go of those feelings I had for you." Harry told her.

"I know, Harry. I know," Hermione murmured into his neck. "I still love you too."

Harry's eyes widened. He lifted her chin up, looking her in the eyes. He lowered his lips to her face, kissing her tears away. Then they finally kissed. Hermione opened her mouth, allowing Harry to slip his tongue in. He massaged her tonsils with his tongue, finally slipping it out of her mouth and onto her neck. Hermione moaned. Harry licked up and down her neck, taking in her loud moans. He lifted up her shirt and slid his tongue into her belly-button, pumping it in and out. Hermione was getting hornier by the second just watching what he was implying. Harry licked down to the top of her jeans, sliding his tongue down past her jeans and into her underwear, barely catching her pussy before pulling out. Hermione hissed at the feeling. Harry took both of their shirts off and reached around Hermione, undoing her bra clasp. It came off to reveal Hermione's breasts.

"You're beautiful," Harry told her. She didn't even bother trying to cover herself. Harry rubbed one nipple with his thumb, taking the other one into his mouth. He slid his tongue and teeth across it, eliciting loud screams of pleasure from Hermione. Finally he got down to her jeans again, undoing them and ripping them off, along with her underwear. He lowered his face to her opening, taking her clit in his mouth and biting down on it softly. Hermione screamed so loudly that Harry thought he might have hurt her, but them her screams turned back into moans and he licked her clit some more before removing his mouth and replacing it with a finger.

He pumped in and out of her with his finger, thrusting rhythmically along with her pants of, "Harry, Harry." He added another finger, which turned her pants into screams of his name. As soon as he entered his third finger into her, Hermione came all over his fingers. He stuck them into his mouth and moved them slowly in and out of it, teasing Hermione, who stared at him, panting heavily. This time Harry decided to try something totally new to him. He lowered his face back to her slit, and stuck his tongue into her opening once again. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he started pumping in and out of her with his tongue, tasting her on all sides of it.

"Oh my god, this is too much!" Hermione screamed, followed by a moan. She orgasmed all over his face, which Harry wiped off and rubbed all over her stomach, before lowering his face down and sucking on her stomach, licking all the cum up and swallowing it. He returned to her face, kissing her so she could taste herself. He was about to return to her slit when Hermione reached over and squeezed his balls through his jeans, eliciting a loud scream of arousal from Harry. He ripped off his pants and let her rub him through his boxers. Hermione ripped his boxers off and pinched the head of his dick. Harry moaned primally. Hermione took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Harry thought it just might be his time when suddenly, Hermione started humming. His cum shot out into her mouth instantly, and without hesitating, Hermione swallowed it all in one gulp. Hermione massaged his dick and watched it turn hard again and rise up to his previous erection's height.

"That didn't take long," Hermione smirked up at him. She took all of him in her mouth again, tightened her lips around him, and let him screw her mouth with his dick. Each time her lips reached his balls, he forced himself not to buck his hips against her. Finally Hermione started her humming up again and Harry orgasmed again. Hermione looked at his now-flat dick after swallowing all the cum.

"We'll have to do something about that, now, won't we?" she said, smiling seductively. Harry's dick went up a couple inches at her words and got harder. Hermione stuck her own finger in herself, and started screwing herself with her finger, pumping in and out quickly and letting out exaggeratedly loud moans to get Harry's attention. After Hermione's orgasm, she looking down at Harry's dick again. "Much better," she said. She flipped them over so she was on top. After putting a condom on Harry, Hermione lowered herself down onto him, getting used to his size. "Wow, your dick is so huge," Hermione growled to him. Harry got even harder inside her.

"And you're so tight," he replied, flipping them over again and thrusting himself into her in one motion. Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes, and Harry kissed them away and started to move around. Hermione didn't seem to mind, so he pulled himself out of her, and then slid back in quickly.

"Harder!" Hermione screamed. Harry thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could, Hermione bucking her hips to meet his each time. Once again Harry found a rhythm that matched Hermione's panting and moaning, and Harry's grunts were drowned out by her noises. They were both soaking wet from sweat and cum. With one last thrust, Harry came into Hermione as he screamed her name. His orgasm triggered Hermione's, and she let loose all over his dick, coating it in cum. Then she raised his flat dick to her mouth and licked it all off as Harry licked her opening clean, and then they both collapsed in a heap, unable to continue any more of their hot sex. They both soon fell fast asleep, forgetting about everything except each other.


End file.
